


Love at first frappuccino

by heyniceberg



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, redky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyniceberg/pseuds/heyniceberg
Summary: Red works in Starbucks and every time a cute guy comes by, he draws a smiley face next to his name. One day, the cutest gay of them all comes to his store and he shames himself completely but he does put the smile. What if the cutest guy starts coming every day?
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Kudos: 10





	1. The first appearance

Big red, as everyone knew him, has always been ashamed about his surname, Redonovich. So, he was really glad he was working in such an inclusive company such as Starbucks that allows employees to put the ways they prefer to be called in the badges.  
He had the things that took him away from boredom during work. He always winked to people asked for frappuccinos and drew a smiley face in cute guys’ cups. Did any of the smiley faces seem like something more than a nice employee act? He doesn’t think so, but he’ll keep doing it hoping his soulmate will understand the wannabe flirtation.  
When he first applied to the job he didn’t expect the days to have times that he could breathe and times that he freaks out because there are a lot of stressed workers waiting for their espressos. Every day was pretty much the same and he would rarely be surprised by any happening in the café.  
One day, at 4 pm, the calm part of the day, he was just waiting for the bell in the door to ring so that he would drop his phone and say “hello, welcome to Starbucks, what kind of amazing drink would you want today”. However, he was completely and totally surprised when he saw his client. It was the literal greek god and cute as hell. He even forgot that he had to listen to his order.  
The boy said, “Oh wow, I like your enthusiasm and I would like a White Chocolate Crème Frappuccino and a piece of red velvet.” Red kind of freaked out on the inside because this is literally his order whenever he buys something (which is rare because all his money goes to the college fund and Starbucks is expensive).


	2. So he came back?

Monday morning. Sleepy face. Being a bit moody. That’s how Big Red’s week during this gap year begins. 8 o’clock sharp he’s in Salt Lake City’s center’s Starbucks. He puts his cap, his apron and the day of work starts. He works from 8 am to 1 pm and after that, he works on his college applications.  
He graduated the year before but he thought he was not ready to move to college so after a long talk with his parents he would spend the year working to help with the finances. Utah University was his main goal. Basically, he would have the possibility to stay close to his parents and his best friend, Kourtney.  
The usual clients came but he only knew people’s names because of the necessity to put their names in cups which basically meant that his free time activity would be making assumptions about their lives. There was Sara, the woman who always worn red lipstick, fancy dresses and asks for a lemon refresher every day, he imagined as a fashion designer. There was also Karl, an old man who worn a long jacket even in the summer time. So, Red was a really observative person, which made him the one who always sees the pretty guys first and ends up being their attendant and drawing the wannabe flirty smiley face.  
30 minutes are gone and the boy is annoyed because Kourtney did not come to work which meant he would spend the day having shallow conversations with the two other employees, Bryan and Buffy. Then one person appeared and kind of change his current mood.  
The cute boy from the friday before was in the front door. He pulled the door instead of pushing what made Big laugh. The frappuccino boy didn’t even think twice, he went straight to Big Red’s cashier and, unexpectedly, asked once again for a White Chocolate Crème Frappuccino and a piece of red velvet. The redhead decided he would be bolder than on friday and he drew not one but two smiley faces in the boy’s cup.  
The rest of the day was quite fast. However, his head was already in the other day, imagining if Ricky, at least that’s the name he put in his cup, would come back and ask the same items. At the same time, the question in his head was why does he feel like he’s so connected with someone even though their only common thing was the Starbucks’’ order. Actually, the thoughts were wondering if he played the piano or maybe the guitar. Can he sing? Did he take part in any musical when he was in High School? What will he think about the fact that I tap dance? Well, he realized these answers would probably never come because he was talking about a client that he had known for literally two orders and even knowing was too much for the “relationship” they’ve built.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading chapter 1! If you like it, follow me in twitter where I post my AU as well! https://twitter.com/elenacaneroreed


End file.
